As computer technology has advanced through the years, access to computer readable data storage has been an important feature to permit computer systems to store data and applications for use by the computer system. Two common computer readable storage mediums are rotating computer storage media, such as Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) and, more recently developed, Solid State Media Disks (SSDs), which, either singly or together, are an integral part of a typical modern computer system. Often, the data and applications stored on a computer storage media device have a much larger financial value than the financial cost of the computer system equipment itself. Thus, a failure of the computer storage media device may cause much more financial harm than complete failure of the remainder of the computer system. A malfunction in the computer storage media controller and/or other computer storage media circuitry/subsystems may appear as a failure of the actual rotating magnetic media of an HDD or the memory chips of an SSD. Malfunctions in other equipment that interacts with the computer storage media device prior to delivery of data to a final destination may also appear as a failure of the actual computer storage media device. Further, the computer storage media controller and/or other computer storage media circuitry/subsystems, as well as other devices that may interact with the computer storage media device, may also be able to correct for some errors encountered by the computer storage media device prior to the signal from the computer storage media device reaching the controller, circuit, subsystem, external device, etc. Thus, to ensure the maximum reliability of computer storage media, from the perspective of a typical user, it is important to ensure that not only is the actual media as reliable as possible (i.e., the rotating magnetic media of an HDD and the memory chips of an SSD), but that other ancillary devices are also as reliable as possible (i.e., the computer storage media controller and/or other computer storage media circuitry, as well as any other devices that may interact with the computer storage media device).